valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Timbersaw
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 2 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 24. Dezember 2011|Dota 2 = 13. Dezember 2013}} Rizzrack, die Timbersaw (Holzsäge), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Timbersaw ist mit einem mechanischen Kampfanzug ausgestattet, dessen Sägen er zum Nahkampf verwendet. Er gehört zu den Radiant und ist ein Nahkämpfer. Im Spiel kann Timbersaw die Rolle eines Durablers, Nukers und Escapers übernehmen. Die meisten seiner Fähigkeiten haben mit Bäumen zu tun, deren Nähe Rizzrack im Kampf Vorteile bietet. Whirling Death fügt umstehenden Gegnern Schaden hinzu und reduziert dabei das Primärattribut getroffener Helden um 15%. Sollte beim Einsatz der Fähigkeit ein Baum zerstört werden, verursacht Whirling Death reinen Schaden. Mit Timber Chain kann sich Rizzrack an einen Baum ziehen und somit über relativ weite Distanzen befördern. Gegnerische Einheiten, die dabei in seinem Weg stehen, werden durch Timber Chain geschädigt und der betroffene Baum zerstört. Timbersaws passive Fähigkeit Reactive Armor erhöht seine Lebenspunkteregeneration und Rüstung wenn er angegriffen wird. Jeder Angriff erhöht diese Boni um eine weitere Instanz, wobei diese auf der höchsten Stufe auf bis zu 16 zeitweilige Instanzen aufsummiert werden können. Timbersaws Ultimate-Fähigkeit Chakram verschießt ein großes Sägeblatt auf einen Zielpunkt, wo es Schaden verursacht und das Bewegungstempo von Gegnern mit zunehmenden Schaden verringert. Chakram kann theoretisch dauerhaft an einer Stelle bleiben, verbraucht jedoch sekündlich Mana und verhindert direkte Angriffe von Timbersaw, bis er das Sägeblatt mit Return Chakram wieder zurückruft. Man kann mit Aghanim's Scepter ein zweites Chakram bekommen. Heap Elusive and unpredictable, Timbersaw chops through the forest to face his foes. Unleashing an arsenal of saw blades to cut enemies to pieces, he rides his chain into nearby trees and batters foes along the way. Biographie "Rizzrack konnte immer noch die Schreie in seinem Kopf hören. Er arbeitete wie wahnsinnig, drehte Schraubenschlüssel, verwindete Schrauben, schnitzte, baute und schmiedete. Für Schlaf hatte er keine Zeit; er baute nur. Monate waren vergangen, seit er sich in der Werkstatt seines Onkels eingeschlossen hatte, und seine Befreiung war so gut wie da. Er rieb sich den Rücken, als seine Augen sich schlossen, und er sah eine Blumendecke auf den ruhigen Wellen der Augury-Bucht treiben, bevor diese in eine Wolke aus Pollen explodierte und jedes Leben zum Schweigen brachte, während es die Lungen angriff. Er wachte würgend auf. Für Stunden hallte das rhythmische Geräusch eines Schleifsteins durch die Werkstatt, während er einen Satz schwerer Klingen schärfte. Sein Kopf war gefüllt mit Bildern von gefährlichen Pflanzen, die Nachbarn erwürgten und Heime zerstörten. Die Überschwemmung der Augury-Bucht war nicht zu vergleichen mit den gewaltsamen Grauen, welches das Wasser hinter den Mauern zum Wachsen zurückließ. Aber sein mit Sägen bestückter Anzug würde ihn stark und sicher machen, dachte er. Er gab ihm einen Hoffnungsschimmer, bevor das volle Ausmaß seiner Angst über seinen schwachen Geist hereinbrach. Äste, Baumrinde und Blut. Als die Stadt unterging, flüchtete Rizzrack vor wandernden Bäumen, während er kämpfte und tötete. Bäume zerstörten das Tor und strömten in die Stadt. Sie zerstampften und töteten das Letzte, was die Augury-Bucht als Verteidigung auftreiben konnte. Die wenigen Überlebenden wurden verfolgt. In misstrauischer Stille wickelte Rizzrack die dicke Kette vom Arm seines Anzugs, seine Hände zitterten als er jede Verbindung der Kette überprüfte und er mit einem Finger über die Klaue am Ende fuhr. Der mit Sägen bestückte Anzug war nun fertig. Mit zitternder Hand entfachte er die mit Klingen bestückte Maschine zum Leben. Die Angst setzte bei ihm ein, Angst vor dem was ihn erwarten würde und dem er sich entgegenstellen musste, um seinen Geist zu besänftigen. Als der Anzug zitternd zu Leben erwachte, wusste er, dass er dieser Angst ins Gesicht blicken musste, und dass er es kein bisschen mögen würde." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *13. Dezember 2013: Fügte Timbersaw hinzu! *14. Juni 2013: Timbersaw: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timberchain durch Stone Gaze, Diffusal Blade usw. frühzeitig beendet wurde. *28. August 2013: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timbersaws Körperklinge nicht richtig funktionierte. *23. September (First Blood-Update): Timbersaw: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Timberchain durch Stuns nicht unterbrochen wurde. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.88e *Basisstärke von Timbersaw wurde um 1 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.88c *Dauer von Reactive Armor reduziert von 14/16/18/20 auf 10/13/16/19 Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Debuffdauer von Whriling Death erhöht von 7 auf 11 *Manakosten von Whriling Death reduziert von 70/80/90/100 auf 70 *Dauer von Reactive Armor reskaliert von 16 auf 14/16/18/20 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Abklingzeit von Whirling Death wurde von 8 auf 6 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Reactive Armor: Effekt wird nun ausgelöst, wenn der Angriff landet und nicht mehr wenn er der Angriff ausgeführt wird. *Reactive Armor: Maximale Stacks erhöht von 4/8/12/16 auf 5/10/15/20 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Gewährt Timbersaw ein zweites Chakram. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Basisstärke wurde von 35 auf 22 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.79c *Behob, dass Whirling Death nicht genug Lebenspunkte zurückgab, nachdem der Debuff endete. Trivia *TJ Ramini, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher von Timbersaw, spricht in Dota 2 auch die vier anderen Helden Skywrath Mage, Abaddon, Bristleback und Underlord. *Ähnlich wie die Techies und Clockwerk hatte Timbersaw in DotA noch den Begriff "Goblin" im Namen und hieß dort Goblin Shredder. Valve änderte dies jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen. *Sein Zitat "I'm not a lumberjack, and no, I'm not okay. I thank you." ist eine Anspielung auf das Holzfäller-Lied der englischen Komikertruppe Monty Python, in dem ein Mann von seinem Alltag und seinem Wunsch, ein transvestitischer Holzfäller zu sein, singt und verspottet wird. Für ein deutsch-österreichisches Fernsehspecial der Truppe wurde sogar eine deutschsprachige Version des Sketches gedreht. *Das Zitat "Oh not the trees! No!" erinnert an das bekannte Nicholas Cage-Meme "Not the Bees!", das aus einer berüchtigte Szene aus dem Filme [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wicker_Man_(2006) The Wicker Man] von 2006 angelehnt ist. Weblinks *Timbersaw auf Heropedia *Goblin Shredder auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Durable